


hacking bitches: bitches who hack

by eltinka



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: and the garbage in my mind, inspired by the tonights episode, literally a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gaining unauthorized access to data in a system as a human of the female gender</p>
            </blockquote>





	hacking bitches: bitches who hack

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write something serious one day

It was a caliente day when angela moss’s phone ring.

“sup bitch,” spoke the loudest voice in the universe, louder than a thunder spirit.

“bro plea..s…….e,’ angela beged.

“bitch drink some water i can hear ur mouth open , ANYWAYS, ik your pussys gonna quiver with regret for your whole existence but i need u to IGNORE THAt, ignore ur intuition, and do what i ask u 2 bc i asked u 2 :))))”

“lmfao………...ok”

“k lmao angela, i need u………. 2 HACK THE FBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“lmfao……………………………………………….ok”

den she hang up.

What else was she supposed to do? She didn’t want to deal with the stress and guilt. She pulled herself away from all the chaos, out of the shadows, and into some type of normalcy. Angela was different. And she needed to put a stop to this. So she hit up her boi

_to: bitch boo_

wat it do

 

_from: bitch boo_

alf has his hand up my ass kall moulder an skuly

 

_to: bitch boo_

lmaoooooo quit playin

ur sister wildin talkin bout hackin the fbi tf am i -___________-

anyway stop her. gracias boo love u <3 <3

 

_from: bitch boo_

ight hahaha i’ll tell my dad

call the polcie

 

_to: bitch boo_

he ded ://///////

 

_from: bitch boo_

shawty he right here wit me

pls call the policijia

 

_to: bitch boo_

u funi

 

&& wit that, angela slammed her phone against tehe wall. she can do EVryTHING by herself ok FEMINISM 2016 #DICKSOUTFORTYRELL

She had a long journey ahead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love all these characters. nothing against them. i just like making the opposite of this show


End file.
